


The little big sister

by Schattenschreiberin



Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Also Overland-twins, Just a talk between siblings, Only mentions of characters from other fandoms, So I didn't think I need them in my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: Sometimes it is unclear which of the Overland-siblings is taking care of who but if her brothers know one thing about their little sister it’s that she has to approve of their potential boy- or girlfriends or else this person will get to know the most devilish side of Emma Overland.Emmas’ reasons for disliking someone are reasonable though.
Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827148
Kudos: 21





	The little big sister

“Are you planning to murder your homework?”

Emmas’ eyes wandered from the pages of her history textbook to her brother who was sitting on the opposite side of the dining table. He had asked her why she wasn’t doing her homework in her room, like she always did, but after just receiving an annoyed grumbling Jackson had decided to get some leftovers from the fridge and eat before further questioning. After watching Emma staring daggers at the same page of her book for more than ten minutes though he was getting slightly worried.

“No…”

“Well, I’m pretty sure your book is going to catch fire if you keep glaring at it like this”, the teen smiled “Who or what made the grave mistake to upset my little sister?”

Emma crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair “I was at the mall with Hiccup and Jack, buying stuff for their project and I needed this stupid book… And I saw that guy from your school. The one who keeps ignoring me”

Her brother knew who she meant, there weren’t many people who attempted to ignore Emma, and he laughed before pointing his spoon at her “You mean ‘ignore your death glare’? I’d like to remind you that if you murder someone, you’ll get mom and dad in trouble”

Emma pouted, as if that was the only thing keeping her from committing a serious crime “It’s not my fault that he is so irritating….”

“What did he do this time? Dared to talk to Jack again?” Emmas’ protectiveness of both Jack and him was endearing and amusing at the same time. He couldn’t wait for her first crush, to annoy the hell out of her. In this case he had to agree with her though… Pitch was kind of creepy. No matter what good of reputation the guy had, none of the Overland-siblings liked him much but they had just moved into town and who knew… maybe Pitch was nicer than they thought. Or at least nicer than Emma thought, which wouldn’t be that difficult.

“No. We were just leaving, and I sent Jack to Hiccups’ place, so they work there. And not here. Cause Pitch knows where we live…”

“You ‘sent’ Jack to go home with Hiccup?”

“They wanted to go there anyway…”

“What are you gonna do to me? Lock me in a room with Rapunzel?” his joke didn’t earn him a cheeky grin or anything positive at all. Emma was just scowling, arms still crossed, her mind obviously still on the tall teen. Jackson frowned. His little sister wasn’t usually so dead set on getting one specific person out of their lifes. Sure, she showed very openly when she didn’t like someone which often resulted in them keeping their distance from her and him and Jack. He had actually used this to his advantage once to get rid of a way too clingy girl who didn’t take a ‘no’ as an answer. It had been incredibly hilarious to Jack. “Why do you dislike him so much?”

Emma tugged at a lock of her long hair “It’s the way he looks at Jack… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s not how Hiccup does or Merida and Rapunzel. Sometimes it looks like he doesn’t even see a person in him… I don’t want someone like that trying to flirt with my brother”

Jackson was impressed and worried about his sisters’ observational skills and he made a mental note to pay a bit more attention to the older teens’ yellow eyes. He didn’t want someone like that around his twin either.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma being called 'little big sister' comes actually from me being called the 'big little sister'...  
> Lucky for her, Emma doesn't have to go through being taller than her brothers and then suddenly have them grow over her head (seriously, little siblings should not grow over your head like my brother did)


End file.
